


SPN- Casifer And Misha Collins Tribute- Can't Be Tamed (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, can't be tamed, miley cyrus - Freeform, 凶鬼惡靈, 剪輯, 超自然檔案 - Freeform, 邪惡力量 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: My tribute to the beloved Devil Casifer and the amazing actor Misha Collins. This took me about 3 days to plan, search for materials and edit. As a diehard Cas fan, this is a collection of Casifer's charming scenes. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 路西卡和感謝演員 Misha Collins，花了三天剪輯完成的作品。身為死忠 Cas 粉，這是個路西卡的迷人鏡頭集錦，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Lucifer/Rowena MacLeod, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830





	SPN- Casifer And Misha Collins Tribute- Can't Be Tamed (Fanvid)

**Former Version 舊版（細節略有不同）：**

<https://youtu.be/DZr74wH_8ks>

**  
Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese lines and BGM lyrics 英／中文對白及 BGM 歌詞

  
**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單：**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

**Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99

格式工廠 v5.5.0

**BGM:**

Miley Cyrus - Can't Be Tamed  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7FZxhLLsAg>

#Castiel Forever #SPN Family #SPN #Misha #Misha Collins #Castiel #Casifer #Dean Winchester #Sam Winchester #Lucifer #Chuck #Crowley #Rowena #Fanvid #Can't Be Tamed #Miley Cyrus #Supernatural #剪輯 #路西卡 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
